


All Within Time

by Crazy2Rs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags spoil the story, Time Travel, Time Travelling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs
Summary: He mentally prepared himself to open his eyes, fully expecting to see one or two witches preparing to fillet him, ask for some sort of information, or use him as their next test subject.What he wasnotexpecting was his dead father pointing a gun that suspiciously looked like the Colt directly at Sam’s face.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	All Within Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chapter, yay.
> 
> My first story over 1,000 words, yay lol.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

“Dean, go keep a lookout while I set this up.”

Dean simply nodded and stood hidden by the door, making sure Sam was still in his line of sight.

The Winchester brothers were currently hunting a nasty witch with a mean habit of turning her victims into puddles of some mystery liquid. Needless to say, they were very careful to not touch whatever it was, no matter how tempted Dean was.

From what they gathered, the witch was powerful enough to cause people to basically melt into questionable goo, but she wasn’t knowledgeable enough to harness her powers enough to protect them from outside influence. Thus, the spell to temporarily take her power, making her useless.

Sam had just finished putting the last ingredient into the bowl when he heard Dean curse followed by a loud thud.

Before Sam could even turn his head to look at his brother, his entire body locked up. He tried his hardest to move, but it was ultimately futile. Still kneeling on the floor Sam strained his ears to pick up any sound from behind him.

From his peripherals he saw the witch come into view. She took her time coming to stand in front of him. When she stopped she grabbed Sam’s chin, tilting his head up to look at her. Oh great, a chin-grabber. He hated these kinds.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get rid of my magic,” she smiled at him.

Sam couldn’t respond, his jaw locked tight like the rest of his body. He could at least glare though, so he did that. She hummed whilst looking into the bowl of rare herbs and others.

“You know, there’s a spell quite similar to this. You’re just missing _one _ingredient.”__

__She lifted Sam’s arm above the bowl. He tried yanking his arm back, but it didn’t move an inch. He could only watch as she made a slicing motion with her opposite hand and a cut appeared on his arm. Guess she didn’t want to get her hands dirty._ _

__Sam saw her glance behind him and he hoped it was his brother, but her wide smile said otherwise. What was behind him? Was he in even more danger? He reminded himself to kick Dean later for jumping into this case. If they both survived this._ _

Sam watched as his blood welled to the surface before spilling into the bowl, drop by drop. He knew there was no blood magic involved in the spell. Well, the spell he was _going_ to do anyways. 

____She abruptly let go of his arm and took a step back, lifting both her hands over the bowl. Sam tried to lower his arm, but it was stuck hanging in the air. The witch closed her eyes and began chanting._ _ _ _

____“Taimi taimi. Ua faʻaalu taimi. Na savali ese. Taimi le taimi. Na alu le taimi. Ua alu le taimi.”_ _ _ _

He tried not to panic at the fact that he heard _two_ voices chanting. Which undoubtedly meant that there were two witches. Yeah, this officially _sucked_. 

________Sam didn’t recognize the language either, which didn’t bode well for him at all. If his body wasn’t already tensed as it was he would have felt like a statue, as it was, he certainly felt like one now. He memorized what he could to try to translate later. If he wasn’t killed first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As she finished her chanting, her hands lowered to barely any space between them and the bowl. She opened her eyes, Sam didn’t even realize she had closed them, and smiled at him. He tried to keep track of the quiet laughing behind him, even if he wanted to ignore it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Say goodbye to everything you hold near.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam could feel his eyes widen as she finished with a shouted, “Faauma!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then everything went black._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean woke slowly. He instantly wished he _wasn’t_ awake because of the raging headache he could feel. He was content to just lay there and suffer through his headache until Sam got tired of his crap and actually got him up. Until he remembered how he got this headache. 

__________That witch threw him and knocked him out. That little no good-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean cracked his eyes open, immediately noting that he was alone in the room. Alone meant no Sam and Dean’s anxiety heightened a small bit. That gigantor kid was a magnet for trouble, granted, he was no better, but still. He was the older brother, it was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sat up with a groan, noticing that the bowl with the spell in it was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alright, he was awake. Next step, finding Sam, killing that son of a witch, then sleeping for a week. He deserved a break. They both did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sam was used to being knocked out. The disoriented feeling when consciousness comes back and the dull ache of pain everywhere on his body, especially his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before he even opened his eyes he assessed his body’s condition: everything was incredibly sore, but that could have been from his body being an unwilling statue for who knows how long. His head felt fine though, surprisingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt himself sitting in a chair, wrists tied behind the back and ankles to the legs furthest from him. He subtly tested his bonds and felt for the knots that bound him. His captors made sure to tie the ropes in a way his fingers couldn’t reach the knots. After a few minutes he gave up. This witch, and whoever the second witch was, certainly knew her knots, that’s for sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He mentally prepared himself to open his eyes, fully expecting to see one or two witches preparing to fillet him, ask for some sort of information, or use him as their next test subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What he was _not_ expecting was his father pointing a gun that suspiciously looked like the Colt directly at Sam’s face. 

After the initial shock, fury flooded Sam’s veins. How dare those witches do _anything_ to make him see his father who has been dead for seven years. Illusion spell, camouflage spell, hallucination, whatever. He’s dealt with hallucinations before, so be it, but to have the witches make him see John pointing a weapon at him though? Yeah, Sam Winchester wasn’t happy. 

______________He expected the witches to make the illusion taunt him, torture him, something. So he was admittedly confused when the John-hallucination asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you and how did you get in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome and needed lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome too :D


End file.
